The present disclosure generally relates to a flip-type nesting table. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a flip-type nesting table that includes a hinge and latch assembly that control the movement of the tabletop between an operative position and a storage position.
Modern office, institutional and educational environments often operate in limited spaces. Since the available space must be used for different purposes, the space must be convertible to accommodate the variety of functions to be carried out in the space. To accommodate the variety of function to be carried out in the common space, the furniture used in these spaces must have the ability to be flexible and adapt the available indoor/outdoor space to the needs of the institution. Presently, many different types of furniture are available that allow the user to adapt the furniture to the specific need for the available space. In addition to being adjustable depending upon the needs of the space, it is also desirable that furniture be readily storable when not needed.
One type of furniture that is particularly desirable is a table that can be moved between an operative position and a storage position such that when the table is in the storage position, tables can be nested to reduce the amount of space required to store the tables. Although this type of table is currently available, drawbacks exist in the ability to nest the tables in a closely arranged stack. Further, the mechanism required to move the tabletop from the operative position to the storage position can be difficult to use and expensive to manufacture.